polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
ISISball
ISISball |nativename = al-Kurat al-Dawlat al-Islamiya |founded = 1999 |ended = Present |image = ISISball_by_Taha_Banoglu.png |caption = The caliphate will be established |government = Jihadist Group |personality = Jihadist fanatic, mindset still in the Middle Ages, Killing Everybody, Psychopath, Lunatic, Maniac, Evil |language = Arabic |type = Salafist Group |capital = Unknown (formerly Baghuz Fawqaniball (de facto) |affiliation = Terrorist Group |religion = Salafi |friends = Wilayat Barqaball Boko Haramball Al-Nusraball Other Terrorists Israelcube Saudi Arabiaball Turkeyball |enemies = Everything else (especially the west) |likes = Remaking caliphates, IEDs, RPGs, Kalishnakovs, destruction of western buildings, killing,Goats, Removing Burgers,genociding people,Slaying vodka, beheading americans (Specially the soldiers), knives, dead bodies, Taqwacore (his type of modern teenage music),more goats |hates = Rest of the world,Yazidis,kurds, Christians,Atheists, Extremist Christians, Non-Muslims, Muslims, Sunnis, Shias, Saudi Arabia (Cuz saudis are rich and they want monie), Turkey, Iran, Egypt, Lybia, the ancestors of Syria and Iraq, Israel, Czechia, Burgers, Borscht, Drone attacks, missiles, Democracy, Authoritarianism, commies, Canucks, Pizza tower, White pig, Whole humanity, Civilization, Potato, Athiest Countryball, Maliball, dim sum, wine, beer, RYSSLAND, North Koreaball (sort of), RICHEST PART OF CHINABALL, gentlemen including psy, Chadball, anti-terrorism, Futaba CG, NIGERIABALL'S FRIEND, Nigeriaball, everything else except terrorism, Goats (some only), great dragon, Drama Queen, Soccer leader and hue, Portuguese colonies, the warrior, F*CKING PIRATES, Bakassi Owner, he hates me, Vodka, fun, free will, happiness |predecessor = Organization of Monotheism and Jihad (1999–2004) → Organization of Jihad's Base in Mesopotamia (2004–06) → Mujahideen Shura Council (2006) → Islamic State of Iraq (2006–13) |intospace = One day! |bork = Jihad Jihad, ALLAHU AKBAR |food = He Is a Kebab Eating Jihadball! |status = Loses all it's territory and strongholds in both Iraq and strongholds and most territory in Syria as of April 2019. |notes = Aggressive, Murderer, psychopathic killer of PURE evil, destruction, the definite of evil to most things |reality = Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS) Islamic State of Iraq and al-Sham (ISIS) |gender = |military = Still not better than Vodka }} ISISball (Islamic State of Iraq and Syriaball) also known as ISILball (Islamic State of Iraq and the Levantball), officially the Islamic Stateball is a self-declared state created by former Al-Qaeda workers of Iraq Al-Qaeda. He was born out of chunks of Iraqball and Syriaball by USAball. He is the most successful false-resistance group in today's world, but still has a weakness and some nightmares. He can't into space. He is scared of being overthrown. Recently he got defeated in Iraqball and Syriaball, he's still alive, but afraid. ISIS is known for its terrifying executions, for example beheading people, burning them alive and stoning. ISIS also raids and loots villages and have been known to gang rape little children. ISIS is, in short, a terrorist organization by the name of Allah. ISISball is extremely vicious, and has unpredictable bouts of rage. ISISball currently has a large military (mostly old tanks or stolen American vehicles), and is said to have about 40,000 members by now. ISISball also uses propaganda throughout the social media ( Facebook, Youtube, Twitter, etc), in order to collect possible soldiers from overseas. The Islamic State's representation in Polandball may vary. In some comics he is seen as a single independent entity, his appearance based on the Black Standard, but some communities (such as the ISISball Polandball Reddit) portray it not as a single ball, but as other countryballs (such as Syriaball and Nigeriaball) swayed by Islamist ideology, identifiable by their headbands or other clothing (sometimes incorporating the aforementioned Black Standard). Relationship Enemies * USAball - Stop the airstrikes!!! By the mighty will of Allah we will defeat gigantic Burger! Revenge will be mine! but thanks for supporting me. Without him, I would have never existed. Let's remove Assad together, shall we? * Franceball - We will soon fly our glorious flag above the Eiffel Tower if yuo don't stop with airstrikes. * Israelcube - REMOVE INFIDEL!!! SOON YOU AND BURGER WILL PAY FOR OPPRESSING PALESTINIANS! * Russiaball -''' AN ALLY OF INFIDEL ASSAD! STOP BOMBING ME!!!' Remove vodka! * Germanyball - Soon Germany will become part of our glorious caliphate! * UKball - He also bombs us. Soon tea will be removed. * Saudi Arabiaball - Ally of Evil Burger... '''REMOVE!!!' But we have lot's in common so I might be light on him. BUT STOP SUPPORTING THAT DAMN BURGER!!!!! * Syriaball - Yuo of infidel! Yuor clay is mine! MINE! * Iraqball - Yuor also mine! * Iranball - You are of shia infidel and you support Assad! Gallery Tumblr n85w3aIsYS1szo7eyo1 1280.png 1sMKLI0.png ZNLaWZs.png NfLJMLe.png tumblr_na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1_1280.png ISIS and the pizza.png|When you don't give pizza to ISIS Azerbaijan and isis.jpg Hell.png ISISvsRussia.jpg ISIS in a Nutshell.png|The Origin of ISIS TnOZgxU.png Egypt ball is sad.jpeg HWN6Zn3.png 'gmJuipz.png 2Ct7uWk.png Ask Siri-a! (For Mysterious).png 'fcPZVv6.png 'tIph6tb.png AwdO2W5.png 'y2UVs8k.png PGgMk6j.png ISISball_by_Taha_Banoglu.png ISISBall.png ISISball.png }} zh:伊斯蘭國球use Category:Burger Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Pizza Removers Category:Syriaball Category:Nigeriaball Category:Yemenball Category:Asia Category:Vodka Removers Category:Egyptball Category:ISISball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Terrorist Category:Iraqball Category:Black White Category:Islam Category:Sushi Removers